iDOLMaSTER Cinderella Girls Gaiden: BREAK (ABANDONED)
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: An installment of the iDOLMaSTER Cinderella Girls Gaiden Series. In this tale, we follow the journey of a new 16-year old Producer who has just joined 346 Productions, alongside Hayasaka Mirei, Hoshi Shouko and Morikubo Nono, to rise to the top and show that they are ladies. But are they ready? Mic check isn't the only obstacle in their path.
1. Prologue

**A little foreword - sorry that I was unable to post anything at all. I was very busy with exams and all that stuff. Fret not - for those awaiting my seemingly on-hiatus series like Date 10 Live, they will be written! No matter if it's one fan, two fan or none, a permanent hiatus is not a choice until the end of the volume!**

**Nevermind that, enjoy the genesis of a new saga.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"When's our Producer coming? He's awfully late."

Hayasaka Mirei sits on the couch of the office in an unelegant manner, reading a fashion magazine. Her eyes- or rather, eye - darted across the pages, while she had an impatient look on her face.

"Ehehehehe... I wonder how he looks... maybe I will have more friends... than just you all..."  
"I... I... I don't want to... I want to give up..."

Mirei heard something odd all of a sudden. Was it a ghost? In broad daylight? Did her rebel punk fashion sense attract their presence? It was clearly two ghosts if they were ghosts, or just one with two different voices. "Wh- who said that? When did you get here?"

She puts the magazine down and walks towards the source of the voices, which was underneath the office desk. There she saw two other young damsels squatting there. She was rather surprised to see two others who appeared before her. One of them seemed a little taller than her, yet shy, and the other had a single braid and held a small flowerpot full of shrooms, for whatever reason. A most odd duo.

* * *

"So, your names are... Morikubo Nono and Hoshi Shouko. I see now. I... I guess I'll be working with you two from now on..."

As the three introduced themselves, Nono flinched and covered her face, while Shouko simply responded with, "Ehehe... nice to meet you as well... NICE TO MEET YOU... oh... that was my shiitake." Shouko eyed her mushrooms while saying that.

"Shiita- alright nevermind. So, you two... how long have you been underneath that desk?"

"We... didn't count. Might be an hour," Shouko replies.

"One hour? He's either late or you guys are really early. Have you even seen the Producer?"

"No..." Nono speaks. "EEEEK!"

The three of them heard the door creak. It was a sign that someone was coming. The trio stood up to look at the one who was ready to arrive.

The door slammed open, followed by a grand shout.

"**I... HAVE ARRIVED!**"

Nono was scared to death by the shouting, in a metaphorical sense of course. The trio saw before them - a young man? If you put him beside Nono, he would only top her by a single centimetre or so. In other words, very short for a man. A bespectacled dainty lass who wore a labcoat over her school uniform was seen by his side.

"Hey, didn't I see you the other day?" Mirei gazes at him.

"You bet you did, kid. I do scouting, I accept assigned idols, all that. I did, indeed, scout you the other day," the man says, "that aside, I... I am your Producer. You can call me... yeah, call me Producer. So, should we do a rollcall with you three? Or four? Yes yes or no no?"

Nono shrunk a little. "H... he called me by my first name... an adult man..."

"No, no, not-"

Nono began to whimper. The one known as Producer sighs.

"Morikubo-san, is that right?" he reaches his hand out, "now, don't cry, I wasn't saying your first name. I was only- hey, where'd she go?"

"I would... rather..." Once again, Nono was hiding underneath the office desk.

* * *

"Alright... now that that's all settled, I suppose I should use a wiser set of words the next time we speak," the Producer makes a short pause, "which is now. So, shall we commence?"

"Ikebukuro Akiha," the damsel in the labcoat speaks, "you'll be stunned to see what I can do."

"Ehehehe... Hoshi Shoko... Ehehe... I guess I'll be an idol... or something..."

"M... Morikubo Nono... how did I even... get into this..."

"My name is Hayasaka Mirei. I suppose you'll be our Producer."

"Indeed. I am your Producer. You may call me Producer. My age - I am sixteen years old."

The room entered a state of awkward silence, before Akiha shattered its brittle state.

"I was shocked when I first heard it too, but I never really asked how. It started off as spreading rumours around the school, then I found out who he was when he came up to," she laughs a little, "a most interesting person. So, how did it all start?"

"It's a... freak accident that I don't really want to talk about, but what is done cannot be undone, seeing that I have finally went this far. I hope to see the best years of my life - and your lives - spent in this office and out in the world of idols."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Capturing the Beast**

* * *

It was just a regular day. A young child walked was walking along the streets in his trenchcoat and bowling hat. An odd sense of fashion in the city of Tokyo, one would say. Well, it definitely was odd if you weren't in Ikebukuro or Akihabara, but that's not important.

He looks down and utters under his breath, "why me? Why did I have to be stuck in this incident? Why couldn't it be anyone else? Me? I can't do it... not at this age..."

He takes swift steps forward, before bumping into someone. "I do apologise," he simply utters.

"Hey, watch we're you're going," the one before him says. She was a little shorter than him, but that wasn't saying anything. She seemed to have an odd sense of fashion as well, wearing a rather bizarre, extended cap and an eyepatch over her school uniform. Her hair was a little streak-dyed. He associated this mannerism with one thing - rebels. Rebels of what, he did not know. But she was a rebel alright. He was mildly intimidated when she spoke, "you're a suspicious person..."

He then did the thing any sane person - that is, sane in his books - would do. He conjured a business card, a business card that signified that he was affiliated with the company '346 Production'. "Would you-" he was about to speak before he was cut off.

"Sorry, I have to head to school now, or I'll be late again."

"Such a coincidence, so do I. So long for now, until we meet again," with that, he retracts his card and heads off.

"So do I?" the girl pondered, "wa- wait! Ugh, he left."

* * *

_"Hey, did you hear?"_

_"346 Production? Who's the guy?"_

_"To work in the same company as Kaede-sama... that lucky bastard!"_

The rumours were spreading. The rumours of an unidentied, underaged teenager of this school working in 346 Production, the grand castle-like fortress where the magic happens. The young child walked was hearing all this as he walked through the corridors.

They didn't know that the new guard of the legendary castle was him.

From their comments, it was best that they didn't know it was him. It was best for his secret to be safe. No one must ever find out the identity of the entity.

No one

At all costs.

With that, he sat at one of the cafeteria tables, before being joined by a young lass who had a side of her silver locks tied in a single braid.

"Ehehehe... how do you do... s- senpai..." she utters.

"I'm... ummm... yeah, I'm fine. I'm very fine. You've been living in some dormitaries for a while now, so I guess you have finally been assigned?"

"Mmmhmmm... yes... I'll do my best in becoming an idol... or something... senpai..."

"I believe in you, my acquaintance, Hoshi-san. Now that I think of it, it's about time to start believing in myself as well. So, have any of your industry seniors told you tales of their adventures?"

"I guess so... ufufu..."

* * *

"She just had to shout, didn't she?" the young one was once again walking along the corridors, before catching a whiff of something. The smell was felt a little common. It felt familiar. Was it the smell of... concentrated talent? No, no, no, he had to get that stuff out of his head during school hours.

He really did have to, before he accidentally leaked his identity as the fabled recruit of the great castle.

With that out of his head, he smelt smoke. Smoke, a physical thing that signified one event.

"A fire?" These words spurt out from his mouth as he rushed towards its source, opening the doors that lead to a school laboratory. Before him, a bespectacled girl unleashed a flurry of solid white liquid nitrogen from a fire extinguisher, right at the initial origin of the flames.

"Ah, someone is here," she says, "come join me for a bit. I'm a little lonely without a temporary assistant."

"Sorry, I must head off now," he says as he turns around, ready to leave, before dropping something.

"Oh, what's this?" she says, "346 Production... Producer? Now... where have I- you're the guy, aren't you?"

"Oh crap," he says, in an almost panicking state, "y- you're not going to..."

"Nah, I'm not that kind of person. I am, in fact, curious about this... 'Idol... Producer...' job. Maybe I'll finally have a little something to do," she hands him the object - his business card - back to him, "my name is Ikebukuro Akiha. I'm a girl who makes machines come to life, in your layman terms, an Inventor, a mechanic, an engineer. I decided to hang around here to test some napalm out. I believe this would be a chance to show my talent to the world, huh?"

"Actually, I-"

"Well, count me in!" With that, the lady, 'Akiha' as she calls herself, grabs the business card from the lad's palms. "You would expect me to ask you about your age. Well, it's usually people who question me first. I guess... we have something in common, don't we, my new assistant?"

"Assistant? I... I've got to go now. So long!"

* * *

After school hours. A fine period indeed. That was when the young lad put on his bowling hat and trenchcoat, ready to head home. The girl named 'Akiha' made his day quite a crazy yet unique one. He walks along the streets, before encountering the maiden from this morning under the setting sun. Same streaks of dye and same fashion, it was unmistakable. He appeared in front of her once more, ready to hand out a business card.

"Oh, it's you again... listen, I have to head home now, so move out of the way!"

That was when he unveiled his business card.

"An... idol? Is that something strange? I... back at home... no one would let me be an idol..."

"But I know someone who would," he replies.

"Wha- wha- what are you saying? Anyways, just move!"

She rudely shoves him aside, heading off.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He shouts in her direction, "I'll buy some drinks, my treat."

* * *

"So, what's your name?"

"Hayasaka Mirei. I'm fourteen this year."

"Interesting."

They were actually holding a conversation while drinking from cans. Well, the boy was drinking from a juice box but we can ignore that.

"I... I am fond of your fashion sense."

"D- don't say things like that," Mirei, as she is called, blushes and hides her face underneath her headgear's extensions. "So, what's the deal?"

"I'm currently scouting for idols. Those are my orders, and I'm definitely following them at all costs. By the way, I don't see you around the neighbourhood a lot, are you new here?"

"I moved to Tokyo from the Sendai Region. I'm pretty new to the environment."

"Then I suppose you'd like... to try something new?"

With her face expressing mild anger, she snatches the business in his hand and crushes the aluminium can found on her other palm. "Alright, alright, I get it, I'll consider, OK? Happy?" She proceeds to storm off.

"Wait up! I still want to talk!" He stands up, ready to chase Mirei like a predator to its prey, before a single arm halted him. That arm... it held the sleeves of Ikebukuro Akiha.

"At the end of the day, it's her choice, isn't it. Sometimes, decisions have to be made, now don't they? The functions, the aesthetics, the plans, and the long run. Especially the long run."

"Long... run... Long run. I'm pretty close to understand what you're saying, Ikebukuro-hakase. I was pretty worried about my own 'long run' when I was suddenly given this job. I wasn't given time to decide, but now, she is. I will await her reply, and maybe you too, should rethink your choices."

"Indeed I should, but I think my conclusion is obvious," Akiha smiles as she walks away. "I must head home now, and I think you should too. Tomorrow's another day to live your life."

* * *

"... and I guess that was it. that's how Producer and I met a couple weeks back. That being said, why are you surprised that he's the Producer?"

Akiha had just told the tale of her fateful encounter with the Producer.

"I... I just didn't expect it... don't ask so many questions, alright!?" Mirei was shying away once more.

"Oh my, oh my, these few sure are quite an interesting bunch. This will be an interesting era of my life."

The door opens, revealing the Producer once again.

"Alright everyone, it's time for your jobs. I hope you're all ready, ladies. Let us begin our first steps."


End file.
